


Secrets of the Inklings

by Archenite



Series: Of the Inklings series [1]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Gen, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 01:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15499644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archenite/pseuds/Archenite
Summary: Molly had always thought she was human. That is until her world was turned upside down when both inklings and octolings visited the human town she had been raised in and she finds out she's an inkling in disguise. Trying to come to grips with her true self and wanting to find out more about her heritage she sets out for inkopolis only to find more questions than answers and secrets that seem to be trying to stay buried...





	Secrets of the Inklings

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this story on fanfiction before you may notice differences in various parts of the chapters/the whole story in general. This is due to me updating the chapters to better fit my current writing style. The story in general is the same but the writing has been updated. If you'd like to see the original (or be able to compare) it can still be found on fanfiction in its unaltered state which also includes the author notes which have been removed from this version.
> 
> Anyways hope you enjoy and stay fresh everybody.

Chapter 1: A Lost Cause

Marlin knew the mission had failed when the sound of a scream had reached his ears, his blood running cold in response to the sound as he fought the urge to shiver.

"M-Marlin...?" Looking over at his partner, a green Inkling boy only two years younger than him called Ploosh. He could see in the green Inkling's emerald eyes the same signs of worry as he felt within himself, "That sounded like Inka, Marlin..."

"I know" Marlin answered as he peered around the wall they were currently hiding behind, looking for any signs of the enemy they were fighting. Seeing no one he turned back to Ploosh, "The coast seems to be clear for now, let's see if we can track down the other two before the Octarians have a chance to."

Ploosh nodded in agreement, "O-okay Marlin..." he stuttered. Under normal circumstances Marlin knew the boy wouldn't have skipped a beat as he spoke to him but it was clear the situation was unnerving him just as much as it was for himself.

Waiting a minute longer the pair rushed out from cover and alternated between running in and out of safety and hiding in puddles of their own ink by shifting into their squid forms when signs of the enemy was evident. It took them a good hour's worth of searching before Marlin and Ploosh were able to find the other two.

"Psst...Marlin."

Marlin turned and quickly spotted the deep blue eyes of Squil, the third member of their team, glittering in the gloom underneath a metal ramp they had recently gone over while in mid-search, "We're under here."

"But where's Inka?" Ploosh asked as he darted rapid nervous glances around the area.

"I'm right here stupid!" Inka, a purple eyed, purple haired, Inkling girl declared as she tried to climb out from under the ramp.

"Oh thank cod Inka...we thought you-"

"What? Got splatted? Some faith you have for-" she didn't finish as seconds after stepping out from under the ramp she promptly grabbed her side and slumped down to the floor with gritted fangs.

Rushing towards her Marlin pushed the group back under the ramp before kneeling down. Gently he pulled her hand away from her side to reveal a deep gash where a black fluid was oozing out of an open wound.

"Inka you're bleeding!"

"It doesn't hurt that much Marlin," she tried to insist only to wince as she shifted her position.

"It doesn't matter. We can't finish the mission if you can't even stay standing, it's far too risky," he said as Squil helped her get to her feet.

"But we're too close to saving the baby zapfish to quit now," Inka insisted as she tried to push Squil away from her so she could stand on her own only to have to grab a support to do so.

"I'm sorry Inka but-" Squil started to say before Marlin quickly covered his mouth from behind. He turned and glared at him only to stop when he saw Marlin pointing above them.

Following his gaze Squil, Ploosh and Inka looked up in time to see with horror a series of deep-treaded boots walking above them on the ramp they were hiding under.

"Search everywhere! Those agents are around here somewhere and we know one is bleeding so they can't be far!" a female voice screeched above them, causing Marlin to flinch.

The thunderous sound they were making caused all four of them to shiver in fear until the last of them had left and the sound of their movements had died down into nothing. "Octolings," Marlin whispered, "we have to get out of here," Cocking his hero shot he headed out first while Ploosh and Squil carried Inka between their two arms. It was then that Marlin also noticed Inka was limping and favoring her right leg. The same side her wound was on. He raised one of his eyebrows quizzically at her.

"I don't want to talk about Marlin. Let's just go and get out of here before the Octolings come back and find us," she responded to his voiceless question with purple eyes glaring and fangs bared.

Shaking his head sadly at his teammate's stubbornness he didn't bother asking out loud as they headed out of their small hiding place.

Traveling through the Octarian base the team was slightly surprised to see not even a single Octarian or Octoling in sight. Not even when they had reached the abort point, which was a special type of portal the team had left behind in case of an emergency so that they could leave the place quickly.

"You guys help Inka get through-" Marlin started to say.

"I can do it myself!" Inka barked as she pushed the other two aside. The light coming off the portal had been dim until she had stepped onto it and it washed her in a bright green light. Once the light had died down the remaining trio could see that she had safely been teleported out of there.

"Ploosh..."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm on it Cuz..." Ploosh responded, his normal attitude slightly returning as he also stepped onto the portal and was teleported out of there.

"Marlin you should go next."

"No Squil," he quickly shook his head, "I'm going last so that I can cover your guy's back. I've been doing these missions far longer than you three have and I know what I'm doing a lot better than you do."

"But Mar-" Squil started to say when suddenly something hit the back of Marlin's head hard, causing him to bite back a yelp of pain. His neck painfully snapped back into position after the initial hit, causing his vision to blur for several seconds.

He reached behind with his free hand only to quickly pulled it back when he felt a stinging sensation on the tips of his fingers. Bringing them up to his orange eyes he quickly saw the cause of the pain was from the sticky purplish-pink ink that was now making his fingers stick to each other and sting painfully. By this point the back of his head had already started to hurt as well from more than just the hit.

"There they are!" looking up Marlin saw five Octolings coming towards him and Squil. One or two of them had already fired off some shots, of which one successfully had hit Squil in the face. Crying out in surprise he quickly wiped it away but Marlin could see that the pain was already setting in from the direct contact with the Octarian ink as the blue Inkling's eyes started to water.

They were out of time.

"Squil go! I'll be right behind you." Marlin shouted at him as he prepared to guard him from more shots from the oncoming Octolings.

"But..."

"I said go!" Marlin repeated as he shoved Squil at the portal.

Stumbling onto it Squil barely had time to turn around before the light surrounded him and teleported him out of there. A look of horror was plain on his face before he disappeared.

Slowly backing towards the portal Marlin prepared to escape when the Octolings finally got out some more good shots with their ink weapons which forced Marlin to the ground in pain as he was hit in the leg followed by the chest.

Blinking through tears he saw that they were now almost on top of him. It was then that he knew there was no way he could get through the portal in his current condition without risking letting the Octolings follow him through and putting the others in danger. The team had already lost one member, they couldn't afford to lose another.

"I'm sorry about this guys," Marlin whispered softly as he raised his hero shot and started to hit the edge of the portal with the butt of it. At first the hits seemed to be doing nothing but after the fourth hit the portal's light started to flicker and after the fifth time the lights died out, portal now no longer functional as he dropped his weapon to his side.

"Please stay safe you three..." he whispered before looked up to see that one of the Octolings already had an ink gun trained on his head. The kelp in her tentacles told him right away that she was a captain and the snarl on her face also told him she was pissed.

Smiling mischievously Marlin push himself up partially from the floor before addressing his captor, "Thought you had seen the last of me, didn't you?"

Instead of answering him she promptly slammed the butt of her gun into the back of his head.

He fell on his side, unable to move from where he laid as he started blacking out. As he started to lose consciousness he was just able to hear the conversation the Octoling who had hit him was having with another Octoling.

"Run ahead to main headquarters and report to Octavious that we have finally captured Agent 3 and we are bringing him in even as we speak..." the octoling snickered, "I'm sure he'll be pleased to meet him..."

Marlin felt a slight shiver run down his back just before losing consciousness completely.


End file.
